Return to Harper's Island
by xox-brittany
Summary: So, I wrote this a while ago.It's basically based 7 years after the show. Madison is 16, & attending a High School in Seattle, & theres a school trip to the Island. Read to find out what happens. Reviews are awesome, & rated M, because of all the death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Seven years ago, I went to Harper's island for my younger sister Trish's wedding. Everything was going great, until people started going Missing. The only Survivors were me, my daughter Madison, and I found out two weeks after Sully got me and Madison off the island that Jimmy Mance and Abby Mills both had made it off the island as well. Everyone else had died that week. Now Madison is sixteen and is attending a high school in Seattle.

"Mom! Big news!" Madison said as she ran into the front door of the house once she got home from school.

"Yes Maddie, What is It.?" Shea said as she walked out of the kitchen as she started to make Dinner for her and her daughter.

"There's a school trip that I really want to go on! pleeeasee!" Madison began to beg for the fact she really wanted to go on this trip.

"Madison, you haven't even told me where it's to yet..? Shea said with a giggle.

Madison bit her lip as she handed the permission form to Shea. Shea began looking over it.

"Harper's island?" Shea said as she looked up at her daughter.

"Yes! But mom, everything that happened there is in the past, please, all my friends are going on it!" Madison was starting to get angry that her mother wouldn't ever let her do something that involved Harper's island.

"Well... What exactly would you be doing on this trip?" Shea asked as she sat the form down on the table that just happened to be next to her.

"Well, Mom it's really cool, a few years ago they opened a new museum there, and its based on all the Wakefield murders, so I would love to go, plus there's gonna be a tour all over the island. Doesn't it sound cool!"

"Well... Maddie... You know... I'm not sure if I want you to go back to that island after what happened seven years ago... We lost many people and I don't know if I want to lose you... I'm sorry..." Shea said as she walked back into the kitchen to continue with dinner.

"Mom! JOHN WAKEFIELD'S DEAD!" Madison yelled at Shea as she ran up the stairs to her room, slamming the door behind her.

About 10 or so minutes later there was a knock on Madison's door.

"What?" Madison said in an annoyed voice.

"Dinner..." Shea said still standing outside the door, not bothering to come in.

"Not hungry..."

"Madison you have to eat.." Shea said as she finally decided to come into

the room. Madison ignored her mother.

"Okay... Maddie... How's this. I say I'll think about letting you go on the trip... And you come down stairs to eat dinner."

Madison looked at her mother, "Really?"

Shea nodded.

"Okay thanks mom! Even if you say no I'll respect your answer, but I really want to go! It just seems so cool to learn more about all the Wakefield murders." Madison said with a smile as both she and Shea walked down the stairs to the kitchen for dinner.

After dinner Madison said to her mom "So mom you have an idea bout me going back yet?"

Shea thought for a second "Fine... If it will make you stop nagging me..."

Madison had the most excited look on her face "Thank you, thank you!" Madison said as she gave her mom a big hug then ran up to her room to do some homework; she had an English essay she needed to type. She wanted to get it done before she went on the trip. She turned on her computer and realized that she had a new e-mail. She assumed that it was from one of her friends talking about the trip to the island. She clicked to see who it was from the e-mail said:

"I hear your coming back to the island."

It never said who it was from. Madison just assumed it was some stupid joke, so she deleted it, not knowing what was coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Once the morning arrived Madison was quite excited to get to school, so she could tell her friends that her mom had said yes to her going on the trip to Harper's island.

"Mom, Mom! The form is due today, plus the money so would you mind signing this, and giving me $150?" Madison said with a smile as she handed her mother the form

"A hundred and fifty dollars?" Shea said as she took a look at the form. "That's quite a lot for a trip to an island for one week don't you think..?" Shea said as she started filling the form out.

"Mom, it includes cost for the boat, plus the museum about all the Wakefield murders, and breakfast... Lunch and dinner we have to get ourselves." Madison said with a smile.

"Okay, okay, here's the money" Shea said as she reached into her purse and handed Madison the money "so when do you leave for the island?"

"Tomorrow, I hand in the form and money today we leave tomorrow, so I'm going to pack my bag when I get home, and don't worry I'm going to bring my laptop I'll e-mail you and let you know what's going on, and I'll have my phone, so you can call me when ever, but I have to go, gonna be late for school. Bye mom!" Madison said as she took the form and money off the living room table and ran out the door. Shea seemed to be having second thoughts about Madison going on this Trip.

**At School:**

"Madison, Madison! Did your mom say yes!" Madison's best friend Brittany said as she ran towards her and then giving her a hug.

"Well... There's got to be a reason why I got this signed and have the money." Madison said with a smile as she took out the signed form and the money.

"This trip is gonna be amazing!" Brittany said as the two of them went to hand in the form and money.

Later at lunch Madison was sitting with Brittany, Haley, Susan, Mike, Steven, and Jackson, Who were also all going on the trip to the Island.

"So Madison, you brought your form in right?" Susan said with a smile.

"Yes! It took me a while to get my mom to say yes though. She didn't want me to go to the island."

"Why? It's just a school trip... What could go wrong?" Mike said, everyone was just sitting there listening to the conversation.

"I-I don't know... You know my mom... She just doesn't like being surrounded by water... And wasn't sure if I would be fine being there with my school for a week..." Madison lied; she had never told her friends what had happened seven years ago. She didn't want them to know, the awful past she had on the island, she didn't even want them to know that she's actually been to the island before. It was just one huge secret she had to keep.

After school Madison ran home in a hurry. She was so excited for the following day.

"Mom I'm home!" Madison called as she walked into the house.

Shea was in the kitchen starting on dinner.

"Mom, I'm going to go and start packing, call me when dinners ready." Madison walked into the kitchen dropping her bag on the table and heading up to her room.

Before Madison started packing she turned on her computer so she could quickly check her e-mail. She had another e-mail like the one the night before. Once again it didn't say who it was from, the only thing that it said was:

'See you tomorrow...'

She once again thought that it was some stupid joke, so she deleted it, pulled out her suitcase, and began packing.

Right after she finished packing Shea had called down for dinner. "Perfect timing" Madison said out loud as she walked down the stairs to eat.

"Smells good mom." Madison said as she took a seat next to her mom at the dinner table.

"Thanks... Uh... Madison you sure you want to go on this trip…? Or do you just want to go because all your friends are going…?" Shea said as began to eat the food that was on her plate.

"What? Yeah I want to... Mom... It's gonna be fun... I know... Seven years ago Dad, Grandpa, Auntie Trish, and a whole bunch of other people died... But mom... John Wakefield's dead... I think I'll be fine going to Harper's island for a week..." Madison said as she tried her hardest to hide her tears.

"Yeah… Madison I trust you... I'm just not sure if going to the islands and seeing the places you saw dead bodies... is a good idea..."

"Mom… I'm going to be fine! I want to go on this trip. And I'm going to!" Madison said as she finished off her food and ran up the stairs to her room.

**The Next Day:**

Madison woke up in the morning fairly early so she could get ready and do some last minute packing.

"Madison what time do we have to be at the docks.?" Shea said as she walked into Madison's room.

"10… We still got an hour and a half... And it's only a 10 minute drive.." Madison said as she picked up her suitcase and started lugging it down the stairs. Shea slowly followed behind her.

Once they got to the docks Madison ran to her friends, and other class mates. Shea brought Madison's luggage to the luggage station where she would be able to get the suitcase on the boat. As Shea started walking away so she could say by to her daughter she heard someone call her name.

"Shea! Shea! Is that you!" Shea turned to see the one and only Jimmy Mance. "Jimmy? What are you doing here..?" Shea said with a friendly smile.

"I scored a job here at the docks... You know since the job on the island didn't work out for me... What are you doing here..?"

"Oh... The school trip... Madison wants to go back to the island... She wouldn't take no for an answer..."

"Madison's here! I haven't seen that girl in so long, how olds she now 13?" Jimmy joked.

"No... She's 16... She's over there." Shea pointed at Madison who was now with Brittany, Haley, and Jackson.

"Wow... Isn't she grown up now?"

"What ever happened with Abby?" Shea said as she looked back at Jimmy.

"Oh... After we left the island we kind of went our separate ways... Never really seemed to keep in touch..." "Oh... that's too bad... It was nice talking to you... But I got to go say by to Madison…"

Shea made her way over to Madison and her friends. "Madison, I'm going to head out, I have to go to work, so have fun, and promise to call me when you dock on the island." Shea said as she leaned into give Madison a hug.

"Bye mom." Madison said with a smile as Shea was already walking away by now. As Shea made her way to her car she heard someone whisper her name

"Sheaaaaaa, Sheaaaaa." Shea looked around but didn't see anyone she heard it again "Sheaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sheaaaaaaaaaaaaa." She turned to see Abby.

"Abby? What are you doing here…?"

"I came to warn you... I'm dead Shea... You know who did this to me? The answer is Wakefield... John Wakefield... About a year after the wedding party massacre... Wakefield hunt me down, found me, and then killed me... And when I heard Madison was going to the island... It scared me... Wakefield may go back to the island... And kill again." Shea then got startled at the sound of the boat leaving the docks until it was surrounded by Water. She looked at the boat, and then back to where Abby's ghost had stood, she was gone. Shea looked back at the boat.

"Madison!" Shea yelled in terror. Shea pulled out her phone and called Madison's. It was off. Now Shea was as scared as ever for her life, and her daughters life. Shea got in her car and drove home, then getting ready for work, not being able to get Abby's ghost out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

As the boat had arrived to the island, Madison then kept thinking to herself that going back to the island was good for her, and that everything was gonna be fine, but she just couldn't seem to get that through her mind. Once the boat docked she saw some guy that seemed to be working at the docks. He looked familiar to her. But she couldn't figure out whom. She started staring at him as she stepped foot on the island.

"May I help you?" He said with a cute smile as he approached Madison.

"Huh? What Me…? No... That's fine thank you." Madison said as she began to blush.

"I just noticed you were looking at me strangely... So I wasn't sure if you wanted to ask me anything… I'm Josh Newman by the way." He said as he put his hand out for Madison to shake.

"Oh, you just look like someone I know... And I'm Madison Allen... I'm here on a trip with my school... So I sort of got to go... We're just about to head to our hotel... So I guess we can talk another time..." Madison said as she turned to walk away.

"Wait! What hotel are you staying at? Maybe I'll drop by later..." Josh said.

"The Candlewick." Madison said as she turned away a second time. She had realized that her friends had already left on a golf cart that was taking them to the Candlewick. There seemed to be one last golf cart left, she walked over to it. As she was about to sit the 'populars' from her school got it before her Donna, Allie, Julia, and the guys of the group Miles, Pat, and Robb.

"Sorry Madison... No more room..." Julia said with a laugh. The rest laughed along with her as the golf cart started to leave.

"Okay... I guess I'm walking..." Madison said to herself as she began walking to the hotel.

As she walked she saw all the familiar scenery that she thought she would never see again. She was walking next to the forest where she had ran through a whole lot seven years ago while she was on the island. She kept walking as she glanced over at the forest for a second. During that second glance she saw a face, of a fairly old looking Man. As she turned away not realizing what she had just saw. She shot her head back in the direction of the forest, to see... There was nothing there... "Could that have been Wakefield…? No, No… Wakefield's dead.." Madison thought to her self as she kept walking, until she arrived at the Candlewick Inn.

**At the Candlewick Inn:**

Madison got her room key, and realised that she was going to be sharing a room with her

best friend Brittany.

As Madison opened the door, Brittany ran to hug her "Thank god you're okay! I was getting so worried when I couldn't find you!" Brittany was shouting at Madison nearly in tears.

"Why? What's wrong...? Its just some island..." Madison said as she pulled away from the hug.

"We can't find Jackson… He was with us on the boat, we all got on the golf cart... But Jackson wasn't there! I'm telling you he's missing!" Brittany said as she plopped herself down on her bed. As Brittany said that, Madison's heart started beating really fast.

"Brit... I'm sure everything's fine..." Madison said as she reached to get out her phone so she could give her mom a call. But her phone was missing.

"What! My phone, where is it! You've got to be kidding me… My moms gonna kill me!" Madison said as she walked over to her bag so she could check her laptop.

"What, you lost your phone?" Brittany said as she stayed seated on the bed.

"Yeah... So now I have to e-mail my mom so I can let her know, that it's no where to be found..." As Madison turned on her computer a pop-up had popped up on the screen. It read _'1 new message.'_ Madison clicked to see what it said, and who it was from. The message read

'Welcome back to Harper's island!'

Once again, it never said who it was from. Madison still believed that it was a joke, so she deleted it then writing a message to her mom saying:

_Hey Mom;_

_Just thought that I should let you know..._

_I kind of misplaced my phone... So I couldn't call._

_I had to wait till I got to the Candlewick so I could_

_send you a message... Write me back soon... Ohhhh_

_also i should probably mention this… You know my_

_friend Jackson right... Well I've been told by Brittany_

_that he's gone missing, and no one can find him..._

_and no I don't believe that Wakefield could be behind_

_it, Wakefield's dead... And he's never coming back. Trust me…_

_I'll be fine on the island, I'll write back soon._

_-Madison._

As she sent the message, and closed her laptop she glanced over at Brittany. She seemed to be crying, or at least extremely upset.

"Brit, what's wrong, is it about Jackson being missing? Cause trust me… And I mean it... He's going to show up..."

At that moment Madison began to have a bunch of flashbacks from her first visit to the island that is when she started to cry.

"Madison... I've never seen you this upset...? What's bugging you...? Is it that Jackson's missing…?" Brittany said as she put her arm around Madison so she could comfort her.

"No, no. actually it's not that…" Madison thought for a moment, should she tell Brittany about all the Wakefield murders that took place on the island?

"Madison... I want to know what's going on with you..." Brittany said with a

serious look on her face. That's when Madison decided that she will tell her best friend the story that no one but her mother, Abby, and Jimmy knew about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

As Madison took a deep breath she managed to say "Brittany... You want to know a secret... that I... that I haven't ever told anyone…"

"Not even your mom?" Brittany asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Well... it kind of involves her... You know how like a month ago... When we heard about this trip..." Brittany didn't say anything; she just looked at Madison blankly. "And you had asked if I've ever been to an isolated island like this... Well I lied... I have been to an island… Actually… I've been to this island.." Madison managed to say with out crying.

"I don't know what you're trying to say." Brittany finally managed to say something.

"Okay... Well you know how we came to this island to visit this museum about murders from a while ago..." Brittany nodded. "Well... seven years ago... I came here for my aunt Trish's wedding..."

"I've never heard of her..." Brittany interrupted.

"That's cause we never knew each other when she died... So John Wakefield he killed 14 years ago... six people to be exact... no one I knew at that moment, but then seven years ago... when I came to the island for the wedding… I was supposed to be the flower girl... John Wakefield striked again... he killed a whole lot of people that summer, my Dad... my Grandpa, My Aunt Trish... ohhh and turns out.. My aunt's fiancé Henry Dunn... he helped with the killings... me, my mom, and two others Jimmy Mance, and Abby Mills... were the only survivors of Harper's island..." Madison finally finished her story.

"What... you've got to be kidding me..." Brittany said as she moved a tiny bit closer to Madison. Madison couldn't manage to say anything tears slowly were dripping down her face, all she could do was nod.

"Ohmygosh, I feel so bad for you." Brittany said as she put her arms around Madison giving her a big hug. "So... do you think John Wakefield took Jackson... and is going to kill him?"

"No... Wakefield's dead..." Madison managed to say. Brittany just kept her arms around Madison trying to comfort her. At that Moment there was a knock on the door. They both wiped their tears away quickly. Brittany slowly walked to the door, slowly opening it; no one seemed to be there.

"There's no one here..." Brittany said as she closed the door and started walking back to Madison.

That is when there was banging at the door. Brittany stomped back to the door, then throwing it open, to see no one. "No ones here… I'm going to walk down the hall and see if I can see who it is..." Brittany said as she left the room.

Madison just nodded with a brief smile as her computer beeped signaling that she had a new message. She had realized that it wasn't just one new message but two new messages. She clicked on the first one, which was from her mom. It read:

_Hey Madison,_

_Oh don't worry about your phone,_

_as long as your okay, that's all that_

_matters. What your friend is missing?_

_If you don't manage to find him soon,_

_all I have to say is Wakefield. All I want_

_is for you to be safe, and if you manage_

_to see John Wakefield, I want you to let_

_me know as soon as possible, and I mean_

_it, just be safe, and write back soon._

_- Love Mom._

Madison didn't feel like replying now, so she decided to check the second message. The message had read _'your friends are mine...'_ once again not saying who it was from. As she read that she remembered the banging on the door then Brittany going to find out who that was. "Brittany?" Madison said out loud to herself. As she said that all she could hear was a scream. Madison jumped off the bed, and ran into the hallway, Brittany wasn't there, all Madison managed to see was a long line of blood, heading down into the vents.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

Madison slowly walked closer to the blood in tears thinking to her self about all the Wakefield murders. Madison ran off to find some of her friends, teachers and whoever else she could manage to find. As Madison was running around the candlewick in tears, she ran into Mike and Haley.

"Mike, Haley!" Madison shouted as she ran to give the two of them hugs with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with you?" Mike asked in a rude type voice. Madison looked at him with a disgusted look that signaled that he shouldn't have said that like how he did. Madison then looked at Haley and started trying to explain what had happened to Brittany.

"Brittany... screamed... I saw... blood... vents..." Madison managed to say with tears still in her eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean, Brittany's dead?" Haley said with a confused look on her face. Mike didn't exactly say anything; he was still a bit mad about the look Madison had given him.

"I-I- I don't know!" Madison started sobbing.

"Mike... could you go find the teachers and explain to them how Brittany has gone missing, I'm going to take Madison outside for some fresh air... she clearly needs it." Haley said as she started making her way outside with Madison, and Mike had headed in search of the teachers.

As they made their way outside Madison had noticed Josh, Josh had noticed her as well. He seemed to look confused for the fact that Madison was in tears. He then ran over to Madison, and Haley.

"Madison... are you okay?" Josh said with an understanding expression on his face. Madison couldn't manage to get any words out, all she did was shake her head as she continued to cry, very concerned for her friends.

The way Josh slowly put his arm around her to comfort her made Madison finally realize, who Josh reminded her of. Jimmy, Jimmy Mance, the old fisherman. Everything about Josh reminded her of Jimmy, His smile, his laugh, even his voice a bit. Madison tried her hardest to smile. But she just couldn't manage it.

**Back Home, At the Allen House:**

Shea was worried sick for Madison, after supposedly seeing Abby's ghost, and watching her daughter leave to an island where dozens of people have been brutally murdered years before, Madison's friend Jackson has gone missing, plus Shea has not yet received a reply from Madison. That is when Shea had decided to go talk to Jimmy the next day, and get some answers about Abby, and about the island, and to make sure Wakefield was dead for sure.

**Back On Harper's Island:**

"It's getting late... I think I'm going to take Madison back inside... she really needs some rest… it was nice meeting you Josh." Haley had said with a smile as she turned away guiding Madison back into the candlewick.

The next day Madison woke up to an empty room, forgetting that Brittany had gone missing the day before. Madison got out of bed, got ready leaving the room, to the hallway where Brittany was possibly dragged through bleeding and stuffed in the vent… just like what had happened to Beth. Madison had realized that all the blood that was on the carpet was gone, She didn't pay much attention to it, she just walked down the stairs to the dinning hall to catch up with her friends, and get some breakfast.

As she made her way down the stairs she ran up to Mike and Haley. "Hey guys... have you heard anything lately about Brittany?" Madison said as she took a seat.

"Not exactly…" Haley said as she held up a piece of paper to show Madison that read _'you're next...'_ I found this on my mirror this morning when I woke up..." Haley said with a terrified look on her face. Madison had no idea what to say to that all she managed to say was "Don't worry... I'm not going to let anything happen to you..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

Julia, Donna, Allie, Miles, Robb, and Pat all walked into the dining hall laughing. Once they saw Madison, Haley, and Mike they stopped, looked at them, started walking away, and started laughing again. "No... Their going to be next..." Madison said jokingly which just happened to make Haley and Mike laugh a bit.

That's when Susan and Steven made their way to the table. "What's crack-a-lackin'!" Susan said as she took a seat next to Madison.

"Nothing…" Madison said to cover for the disappearance of their friends.

"So… how are you Steven…?" Mike said as he tried to make conversation.

"Uh..." was all Steven managed to say

"Kay... I guess your not going to make conversation" Mike said as he ate some of his food.

"Uhh... Haley can I speak to you privately for a minute or two...?" Madison said as she singled Haley.

"Uh yeah sure..." Haley said as she stood up, and followed Madison to the back patio.

"So... what is it Madison... you look scared or something...?" Haley said as she tried to comfort Madison.

"That's... that's because I am..." Madison said as she tried her hardest to keep herself from crying.

"Madison... what's wrong... you're freaking me out… I've never seen you this upset before..." Haley said as she kept her eyes on Madison who was nearly in tears.

"I'm scared for our lives... being on this island isn't a good idea... people have died on this island... including my father… my aunt, and my grandpa... all killed by one known as John Wakefield... seven years ago… I was only nine... John Wakefield tricked me into telling me secrets about the wedding, and where everyone would be at certain times... just so he could slaughter them... and kill us all... only four survived..." Madison finally said which left Haley standing their with her mouth hanging open like she was in shock.

"Madison... why didn't you ever tell me…?" Haley said as she leaned into give Madison a hug.

"Because... because I was worried of what everyone would say..." Madison said as tears started rolling down her face and onto Haley's shirt.

"We'll talk later... in the mean time... wipe away your tears, and let's go finish eating..." Haley said as she started to rub Madison's tears away, and led Madison back inside.

**Back in Seattle:**

Shea ran around trying to get ready before she made her way back to the docks to talk to Jimmy. As she ran out the door, got in her car, and drove all the way to the docks eager to find out some information about Abby, Wakefield, and the Island.

As she arrived she saw Jimmy holding onto a giant bucket of Fish. "Jimmy! I need to talk to you... do you have a minute…?" Shea said as she approached Jimmy.

"Yeah... I have a few hours..." Jimmy said with his adorable smile.

"Well... I have a lot of questions... that need some answers..." Jimmy nodded.

"Okay... could we go somewhere that doesn't smell like fish…?"

"Yeah... let's go get some coffee…" Jimmy said as he walked to his car, then holding the door open for Shea.

"So... what do you want to ask me…?" Jimmy asked as they drove to get some coffee.

"Quite a lot actually... what do you know about John Wakefield..? Is he actually dead? Have you seen him around…? I just want Madison to be safe being on the island for a week." Shea said.

"As far as I know... He is... haven't seen him around in seven years..." Jimmy said as he parked in front of the coffee shop.

"Also... did you know Abby's dead?"

Jimmy looked at Shea blankly. "No... I never knew that.."

"Oh… Sorry. Apparently John Wakefield killed her... the day - the day I dropped Madison off at the docks… I saw her... well her ghost at least. She told me that Wakefield had killed her, and that he was back… not dead…"

"Uh... lets just get our coffee and we'll leave" Jimmy said as he ordered, then handed Shea her coffee once it was ready.

"Jimmy, could you at least do me this big favour… bring me to the island. I just want to keep my little girl safe…" Shea said with a very serious look on her face.

"Yeah... okay… lets go... and I'll take you straight to the island..." Jimmy said as he held the coffee shop door open for Shea, then heading to the car, and back to the docks. Jimmy then got Shea on the boat, including himself, started the engine, and off the boat went... to Harpers island.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

Haley and Madison made their way back to the table, then taking their seats.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked.

"Oh nothing... Girl stuff." Haley lied. Madison briefly smiled as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"So... We're going to that museum today right?" Madison asked.

"Uhm… Yeah... I'm pretty excited for that." Susan said with a smile. Madison smiled back at her.

"Uhm… I think I'm going to go get some fresh air... I'll catch up with you guys later..." Madison said as she stood up from her seat, pushing her chair in, and walking out the door. As she left the candlewick she saw Josh standing there, he saw Madison as she stepped outside.

"Josh! What are you doing here?" Madison said as she approached him.

Josh waved. "I was just wondering... Would you like to do something later… dinner, a movie, or just hang out?" Josh said as he looked Madison in the eyes.

"Uhm... Well, in a few hours I'm going to that museum… About all those murders years ago... But after that I'm free." Madison said with a smile.

"Murders... What murders..?" Josh seemed really confused.

"The Wakefield murders... John Wakefield... He killed 6 people fourteen years ago and a whole lot seven years ago... You've actually never heard of John Wakefield... have you?" Madison said as she looked at Josh, his face expression hadn't changed.

"No... I've actually never heard... sorry… Is it something I should know..?" Josh asked.

"Well... It's just they all happened on this island... Killings... That... you know what… Never mind..." Madison said as she started to walk away.

"Madison! You can tell me all about them tonight at dinner?" Josh said with a smile. Madison turned around slowly, nodded at him, and then making her way back into the candlewick.

Meanwhile, Shea and Jimmy just arrived on the island.

"I couldn't remember how beautiful this island was..." Shea said to Jimmy as she stepped off the boat with Jimmy behind her.

"Yeah... I know. I've really missed the island... I haven't been back for seven years… I really do miss it..." Jimmy sighed. Shea smiled as she led the way.

"So where are we going exactly..?" Jimmy asked as he followed closely behind Shea.

"The Candlewick, that's where Madison's staying this week," Jimmy nodded.

As they arrived at the candlewick they noticed no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Shea said as she turned to look at Jimmy. "What about the museum..? Weren't Madison and her classmates going to that museum that has the exhibit about all the Wakefield murders or something..?" Jimmy suggested "yes! You're right! Let's go!" Shea said as she ran off, continuing to lead the way.

**At The Museum:**

"Madison, have you seen Steven around?" Danielle asked as they entered the museum.

Madison shook her head "No... I haven't seen him since breakfast... I hope everything's alright" Danielle nodded "I agree."

"Madison! Is it just me...? Or does this look an awful lot like you!" Mike called over to Madison as he pointed at a picture.

Madison walked over to him to have a look

"No... That's not me." Madison lied with a brief laugh.

"You sure... She looks like she could be related to you somehow, Like a cousin or something!" Mike argued.

""Mike... I don't know most my relatives... My dad left when I was really young... My aunts and uncles all live far away, and same with my grandparents. She's not related to me" Madison lied

"Fine." Mike walked away from the picture going to look at something else.

Madison sighed as Haley stepped to her side. "So... Madison, that was you seven years ago on this island, wasn't it?" Haley whispered to Madison.

"Shhh!" Madison nodded.

Haley continued to look at the picture. "You look so cute here." Haley smiled

"Thanks.." Madison smiled back.

Shea and Jimmy arrived at the museum just as everyone was leaving.

"Oh, there's Madison lets go talk to her." Jimmy said as he took one step, but Shea pulled him back.

"No! I don't want her to think I don't trust her... So I had to come to the island.. If I find out that Wakefield really is alive, and that he's killing again, then I will go talk to her." Shea said as she pulled Jimmy into a bush so they could hide.

"Where's Mike? Have you seen him?" Haley asked as they were walking back to the candlewick

"Nope. Maybe he's still at the museum, want to go back and check?"

"Yeah, sure." The two of them turned around and headed back to the museum. As they arrived they slowly opened the door, and walked inside.

"Mike, are you still here!" Haley called out. Both Madison and Haley began searching for him. They went their separate ways.

Haley was walking and all of a sudden a body attached to a thick piece of rope fell to the floor right in front of her. It was Mike's body. Haley screamed as loud as she possibly could. Madison ran as fast as she could, to get to Haley

"Haley, are you alright!" Madison said, as she stopped to catch her breath, then she noticed Mikes body. Madison screamed along with Haley. Mike was dead. Madison grabbed Haley's arm, and pulled her out of the museum. Haley was in tears, as they got outside.

"Haley, Haley... Look at me!" Madison shouted. Haley looked up at Madison. "Haley - We need to get off this island..."


End file.
